I'm Still Here
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT! The event of Ofunehiki went terribly wrong, and despite everyone's best effort, Hikari finds himself alone, separated from everyone else that was from the sea. Hikari falls into despair with Tsumugu left to put the pieces back together. (Tsumugu x Hikari) (Kaname x Hikari) (Manaka x Chisaki) (Itaru x Akari)


**One-Shot:**

Hikari grinned as he waved the flag for Ofunehiki; everything was going great so far. Everyone heaved a sigh of relieve as their routine ended and was about to turn back and go to shore when maelstroms suddenly appeared, making the sea go violent.

Hikari grabbed the side of the boat to steady himself just a as scream was heard, Hikari whipped his head around to the source of the sound, Akari had fallen off the boat, her eyes wide with terror as she reached out to thin air just before she fell into the harsh water.

"AKARI!" Hikari shouted and jumped in after her along with Manaka when Tsumugu heard a roar from the water and looked up, only to be hit down as well.

"TSUMUGU!" Hikari shouted, spotting Tsumugu slowly falling not far from where he was at, but he had to save his sister!

"HII-KUN!" Manaka shouted and Hikari looked back to see Manaka swimming down fighting the currents, she shouted, "Go get Tsumugu, I'll get Akari-san!" Manaka smiled grimly, "Go get your crush Hii-kun…"

Hikari still hesitated, "GO!" Hikari narrowed his eyes in self-hate, the hate of the revelation that he couldn't save Akari too, but immediately swam off for Tsumugu, who looked ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He trusted Manaka, despite everything; she was a strong swimmer when the time called for it.

Hikari rushed to Tsumugu's side and immediately latched onto him before pulling him up to the surface of the water, "Tsumugu! Hang in there!"

Hikari bursted to the surface of the water and was helped up by Kaname and immediately looked around, "Where's Manaka and Akari?!" Kaname looked conflicted, "Hikari! Tsumugu isn't breathing!"

Hikari immediately collapsed to help Tsumugu, he learned about CPR but was hesitant, he's never actually done it, but Tsumugu could die, and yet, Manaka and Akari could still be down there.

"HIKARI! I CAN'T SEE AKARI OR MANAKA!" Chisaki shouted, tears forming, Manaka had just confessed to her before Ofunehiki and the two decided to date after all of this was over.

Hikari jolted up but looked back at Tsumugu, conflicted, Kaname caught the look and felt like the sea already swallowed him up, he knew though, he knew Hikari wouldn't return his feelings, and yet it still hurted to see it.

Kaname shouted over to Chisaki who looked nervous and was constantly glancing into the sea and at Hikari, "CHISAKI! LET'S GO!"

Chisaki immediately nodded and jumped in, Kaname was about to follow suit but paused and looked back at Hikari who was already doing CPR on Tsumugu, mouth-to-mouth too, and pursed his lips before saying in a cracked tone, "Hey Hikari…"

Hikari looked up with worry, as if Kaname would give bad news but Kaname turned around and gave him a sad smile, Hikari's eyes widened, "Kaname?" "Hikari I love you…" With that, Kaname fell back into the water, etching the surprised face of Hikari into his mind as he hit the water and turned around, swimming after Chisaki to find Manaka and Akira.

Hikari's grip on Tsumugu tightened at the sudden confession, this wasn't fair, nothing was fair, Hikari felt tears form but quickly wiped them away when Tsumugu started to cough up water.

"H-Hikari?" Tsumugu looked at him weakly and Hikari's eyes widened, he quickly placed Tsumugu against the boat, "Hold on Tsumugu, I'm going to get you to the shore so people can help you."

Hikari quickly ran to the back of the boat and started to steer them to the shore, his grip on the wheel making his hands white, he needed to get back in and help Kaname and the others, but Tsumugu might be washed overboard again and he couldn't breathe underwater.

"Hikari…" Tsumugu called out, "Shut up, you almost died; I'm getting you to the surface no matter what." Tsumugu shifted, "No…Hikari…thank you."

Hikari just scoffed as if he was insulted and Tsumugu smiled faintly and the rest of the way was tense but quiet. As soon as they got on shore, help immediately carried Tsumugu off and was about to help Hikari too but Hikari waved them off and quickly jumped into the water again despite the protests.

Hikari narrowed his eyes, trying to find his friends through the rough water, straining his legs to go faster and against the currents. He managed to catch a glimpse of them but then a strong currents pulled him away, Hikari tried to fight back but it was futile and before he knew it, he was washed on the shore again.

Hikari growled and was about to jump back in, the water started to freeze, Hikari jerked back and everyone around gasped as the ice was covering the water. Hikari narrowed his eyes, he couldn't lose them, he won't let it. Hikari took off, trying to overtake the ice and get into the water but the ice was too fast but Hikari saw someone surfacing desperately trying to get up before the ice reached them.

Hikari's eyes widened as he recognized **who** was trying to surface, **"KANAME!"**

Kaname's eyes snapped over to him and his efforts increased but then something washed through the water and Kaname's efforts slowed and his eyes were closing, but Hikari saw the terror in his eyes and dove to the ground in a last ditch effort to grab him but the ice reached first and covered the distance between Hikari and Kaname.

"NO!" Hikari pounded against the wall desperately, tears falling from his face as he watched Kaname sink down, Kaname looked like he was fighting against whatever happened to him, "KANAME!"

Kaname stared at him, as if realizing he couldn't escape the situation he was in and smiled up at Hikari as if to reassure him and mouthed one word with made Hikari feel as if someone froze him from the inside, 'Goodbye.'

With that, Kaname's eyes closed and soon went out of view into the depths of the sea. Hikari's eyes widened and his pounding increased, sending little bits of ice everywhere but didn't make much progress.

" **KANAME!"** Hikari didn't stop pounding desperately against the ice, but after a while Hikari knew it was pointless and his head hit the ice harshly, tears falling from his face as he cried in anguish and pain, he lost everyone precious to him.

Hikari didn't know when the people from the surface took him back to shore, everyone looking at him worriedly. But he snapped out of his daze when someone stomped to his direction and looked up to see Itaru, who looked furious.

Hikari started with a trembling voice, "Ita-" But Itaru wasn't having any of it and grabbed Hikari by the collar and lifted him in the air and shook him angrily, Hikari could faintly see his face twisted him anguish and tears falling from his eyes, "Why did you even suggest to do Ofunehiki?! If you didn't! If you hadn't! IF YOU HADN'T DONE IT NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! AKARI WOULDN'T BE GONE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

It all hit Hikari just like the current did and he scrunched up his face as tears formed again, Itaru had stopped shaking him at this point and set him down as he himself collapsed to his knees, but he didn't stop shaking Hikari, muttering how everything was his fault.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Hikari sobbed as he repeated the same words over and over again. The people around them shifted uncomfortably, they didn't know what to do with this situation.

Luckily, Tsumugu's grandfather stepped in and eased Itaru's grip from Hikari and pulled the sobbing boy into his chest. Hikari immediately gripped on the elder's shirt and sobbed into it, making the shirt wet but the other didn't mind.

"That's enough of that Itaru, Akari wouldn't approve of your behavior, she knew what she was getting into when she signed up." Isamu said roughly and Itaru jerked back at that, as if realizing exactly what he was doing to Hikari, the boy had been through a lot and he just piled it all up on the poor boy.

Itaru reached his hand out to the sobbing boy, he looked so small now, "Hikari…I'm sor-" "I'll be taking him home with me." Isamu interrupted and when he saw Itaru about to complain he spoke up again, "Akari isn't with you and you don't know how to deal with people from the sea, I was originally from Shioshishio anyways."

Itaru opened his mouth to protest but closed it, knowing the older man was right, he didn't know how to deal with someone from the sea, which was painful considering he was in love with someone from the sea. But Hikari needed help, and as much as it hurt to admit it, Itaru wasn't going to be that help.

"Hikari…" Tsumugu walked up to the group, recovered from almost dying, and took Hikari into his arms, giving him a tight yet comforting hug. Hikari looked up at Tsumugu, tears still brimming; Tsumugu narrowed his eyes slightly before leaning his head down slightly and kissed Hikari's forehead, "Its ok Hikari, I'm still here."

"Tsumugu…" Hikari's head fell onto Tsumugu's chest and promptly passed out.

"Let's go back to the house." Isamu said and Tsumugu nodded, picked up Hikari princess-style and the two left the scene, ignoring everyone who wanted to speak to them, Hikari was the main priority right now.

"He'll stay in your room, he needs as much support as he can get right now, no funny business." Isamu said, slightly joking on the last part as he knew about his grandson's love for Hikari.

"Right." Tsumugu's expression was neutral but Isamu's sharp eyes caught the tiny blush spread on his face and couldn't help but smile a bit, his grandson fell _**hard.**_

As soon as they reached the house, Tsumugu was quick to carry Hikari into his room. Isamu huffed, he knew Hikari needed to be put down but he was old!

Isamu slowly walked down the hall when Tsumugu opened the door to his room, "You should take a bath first, I'll go later."

Isamu looked at his grandson in the eyes before sighing, "Very well." His grandson needed to cope with the sudden loss of his friends too after all. Tsumugu smiled at him before slowly closing the door to his room, not wanting to wake Hikari from his sleep.

Tsumugu softly sighed as he sat beside the futon before looking at Hikari who looked peaceful, as if the dream took all of his pain away. Tsumugu reached out and stroked Hikari's hair, he never noticed before, but it was really smooth and soft.

However, Tsumugu stopped mid-stroke, his hand trembled as he felt a tear trail down his face, and before he knew it tears kept tumbling and Tsumugu tried to wipe them away but the tears wouldn't stop so Tsumugu simply buried his head into the blanket of the futon and let the tears fall, at least he was silently crying, Hikari went through enough already.

Tsumugu continued to cry but a door sliding open snapped him out of that and Tsumugu looked up to see his grandfather at the door and looked at Tsumugu, "It's your turn. Hurry." Isamu then proceeded to close the door, he didn't mention the tears and Tsumugu couldn't help but feel grateful.

Tsumugu got his things ready before going to the door, looking back at Hikari before going out of the room and closing the door before proceeding to do what he needed to do.

He had loved Hikari ever since he seen the boy stand up for his friends, Hikari had looked so beautiful and Tsumugu couldn't help but love that. Then getting to hang out with them was like a dream come true, Tsumugu loved seeing Hikari's emotions play out and would often find himself staring at Hikari for long periods of time.

Kaname was the first to notice his behavior of love for Hikari and had confronted him on it. Of course, Tsumugu told him his answer, he didn't really want to hide it. Kaname looked stunned for a moment before smiling at him and confessed his feeling for Hikari too.

Tsumugu wasn't really surprised Kaname had obviously had feeling for Hikari, the way he babied him and laughed happily when Hikari pushed away his babying with a cute little blush. But what did surprise him was that Kaname had also said he was happy even if he didn't get Hikari as long as Hikari was happy with who he picked to love.

Tsumugu sighed as he sat in the bathtub; Kaname was actually really grown up and Tsumugu admired that side of Kaname too. But Kaname…wasn't with them anymore, he was somewhere in the sea after all.

Tsumugu was about to relax when a scream pierced the air, Tsumugu shot up and immediately exited the tub, mindful of grabbing a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he ran down the hall and into the room where the source of the screaming was.

Hikari was thrashing about as if trying to escape but with his struggles, he only got caught up in the blankets. His eyes were wide open but glazed as if he was still in his nightmare despite his eyes being wide open.

Tsumugu quickly ran in and promptly hugged Hikari and said in a soothing voice, "Hikari, its ok, wake up, I'm right here." Hikari didn't stop but as Tsumugu continued to do that, Hikari had eventually stopped and fell back asleep, going slack against Tsumugu.

Tsumugu sighed in relief as he felt Hikari's chest make even breaths and slowly relaxed Hikari into the futon, gently placing the blanket back on him.

"You better stay with him if he's going to have nightmares that bad." Tsumugu looked up to see his grandfather at the door, looking worried.

"I know." Tsumugu said and his grandfather nodded and was about to leave and go back to his room but paused, "You should put some clothes on, a towel isn't proper cover." At that Tsumugu couldn't help but smile at that and at that, his grandfather left.

Tsumugu got up and put some clothes on making sure to keep an eye on Hikari. Once he finished, Tsumugu closed the door to the hallway, leaving them in darkness. Tsumugu stayed there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust since he didn't want to trip over Hikari.

Once things were visible again Tsumugu began to walk to Hikari's futon and lifted the covers a little bit before sliding in and getting comfortable. Tsumugu looked up at the ceiling of his room while listening to Hikari's even breath and before he knew it, Tsumugu fell asleep.

A few hours later Tsumugu's eyes snapped open to hear sobbing next him with shaking hands grasping his shirt tightly, "Hi…kari?"

"T-Tsumugu…don't l-leave me…" Hikari sobbing voice was heard. Tsumugu sighed and turned to face Hikari, who had his eyes shut and scrunched with tears falling.

Tsumugu reached out his hand and touched Hikari's face, "Hikari, look at me." Hikari sniffed and opened one eye to look at Tsumugu who smiled gently, "Hikari. I love you. I'm not leaving."

Hikari's tears seemed to fall faster as he wailed and hugged Tsumugu tightly, burying his face into Tsumugu's shirt, wetting it in the process. Tsumugu returned the hug and reached one hand to stroke Hikari's hair soothingly, "I love you Hikari, I really love you. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you."

"K-Kaname s-said…he l-loved me t-too and now he's g-gone. E-Everyone's gone…y-you're all I h-have left!" Hikari sobbed and Tsumugu's arms tightened around Hikari, "It's ok. Kaname will come back. Everyone will come back. I'm not leaving either."

They stayed in that position until Hikari's sobs subsided; Hikari pulled out of the hug and looked into Tsumugu's eyes, "Tsumugu…your eyes are beautiful…" Tsumugu smiled and cupped Hikari's face in his hand, "Your eyes are beautiful too Hikari, so beautiful, I can't get enough of them." With that, Tsumugu kissed Hikari's forehead and when he moved back, Hikari's face was flushed a light pink, making Tsumugu smile again.

"I-Idiot…" Hikari stuttered in embarrassment, Hikari was too cute and Tsumugu chuckled slightly, "I'm your idiot."

Tsumugu leaned back towards Hikari and ended up kissing him on the lips and instead of pulling away, Hikari pushed back, deepening their kiss which Tsumugu happily followed.

When they pulled away, they were panting from lack of air, both flushed in pink, Tsumugu quickly pulled Hikari to him, Hikari's head hitting his chest, "T-Tsumugu?" Tsumugu hummed, closing his eyes, "Sleep, we'll continue in the morning."

Hands circled around him and the head buried into his shirt a little more, "I-Idiot…" Tsumugu smiled, feeling light and was about to sleep, "I'm your idiot." The arms around him tightened but it was quiet for a moment before a drowsy reply came just before they fell into slumber, "I know…"


End file.
